Natsu the dragon devil king
by Carmelo Hernandez
Summary: What if Lucifer had a younger sister named Lilith that had more of a unique magic but also hated the war between the three factions so to escape the war asks great red to help her leave to a new universe which later on discovered it’s called earthland and meets igneel where they fall in love and had a son named Natsu
1. Info

-**Bio:** Natsu Dragneel Lucifuge

**Father: **Igneel the fire dragon king

**Mother: **Lilith Lucifuge first female maou

**Magic: ** Fire dragon slayer, Fire dragon king, lighting devil slayer, lighting devil king slayer, re-quip, dark

**Fighting style: **Hand to hand and sword man

**Physical appearance: **Same as canon except has silver tips in his hair

**Age: **The same age as Mirajane and Erza

**Personality: **Calm, adventurous, protective

**Swords name: **Elucidator and Ascalon

**Race: **Half dragon and half devil

**Relationship: **Harem

**Likes: **Teasing, fighting, adventures, training

**Dislikes: **Hypocrites, arrogant, abusing


	2. Prologue

In a planet called earth the three faction Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels have been on a war with each other for who knows how long all three races have lost many lives but they still kept fighting each other. The angels have God as leader, the fallen angels have Azazel and the devils have Lucifer each of the leader just being around them makes you feel fear if you're facing them or admiration if their your ally. The thing that no one knew was Lucifer has a younger sister name Lilith that has the same amount of magic as the leaders but she hated pointless fighting that's why no one knew of her she never participated in the war. Everyone thought Lucifer has the strongest magic in the devil race but they were gravely mistaken it was Lilith with the most strongest and rarest magic her lighting which was a color of black with some purple inside was strong enough to pierce through the scales of dragons. Since his sister denied to help the devil faction in the war Lucifer couldn't stand his little sister saying she was a disgrace to their race but she didn't care she just wanted the war to finish she couldn't stand seeing pointless death just for a war that most forgot how the war started. The only two devils that knew of Lilith are Sylvia since they were best friends and her daughter Grayfia they also knew that Lilith can easily become a maou but if she did showed she was as strong as her brother than she will be forced to join the war since the other factions will know that if they did killed Lucifer than his sister can become next maou and continue the war which is why she preferred no knew of her existence. Lilith was not only a ultime class devil with a rare magic but she is also the inheritor of the **Elucidator** a demonic sword made to fight the holy sword **Excalibur **so in her free time which is when Sylvia is not there she is sneaking into the human world learning different styles of swordsmanship just in case her magic was sealed she wants to be able to defend herself. But the more time passed the more she realized that the war will not end so she has called Sylvia so they can think of a way to end it but no matter what plan they thought of they found nothing but flaws in their plans so she has asked her best friend to help her find **Great Red** hoping he can help them end the war. When they did manage to find him after six months of looking for him he denied them saying he has no intention of stopping something they started on their own devastated by the answer Lilith can only think of one way for her to not hear of the war and see more of the factions killing each other which is to run away. So she asked Great Red if he can at least send her to a different universe similar to their own when he said he could in one week since he was going to be close to a universe where a planet has magic she has made up her mind to leave. The only problem was that even though Sylvia and her have been best friend for more than 300 years Sylvia didn't want to go with her saying that even though she also doesn't likes the war she can't abandon it either that she wants to remain loyal to Lucifer no matter what. Since she didn't want to fight with her best friend knowing how dedicated she is to her job she had no choice but to leave her but before she left Grayfia made a promise to someone she admired and respected that if she ever had a child than she will help raise it to be a powerful devil. Since she isn't someone used to that kind of talk Lilith couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed while her face was as red as a tomato but when she composed herself she smiled and thanked her saying if it happens than she expects Grayfia to make her child the most strongest devil ever born while in her mind she doubt it would happen since she had no intention of falling in love. After a week passed Great Red showed up he took her to a planet called Earthland when she first saw how it looked she was happy to know there wasn't a war going on but was also sad since she wouldn't be able to see her best friend and her daughter ever again but decided to not let that put her down so she started to explore her new home not knowing she was going to do the opposite she been trying to avoid which is to join a war and the least she expected when coming into this world was to fall in love with a dragon.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter have never been good at making stories it's my first time writing a fanfic usually I like to read them. Also I would like to say I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD they belong exclusively to Hiro Mashima and Ichiei Ishibumi. If their is anything you like to ask just pm me I'll reply as best as I can if you see any spelling errors or some information that's wrong don't hesitate to tell me I will try to fix them but I don't want to copy the whole story as the original authors I will create my own arcs along the way to make it feel like my own story. Also I know right now it seems boring and didn't describe how they look like but that's because I just wanted to give some information so when I release the new chapters which is going to jump right into the story you won't be confused when I just put names in there without giving information.**


	3. Begining

**_January 10, X277 (Earthland)_**

Earthland has many different races from humans to mystical creatures to the insects and just regular animal in this planet there is an island that most living creatures avoid to go. The humans that go to it are Wizards humans with magic or Holy Knights humans that train with weapons these humans are usually known to be the strongest of humanity but when they go to the island they realize how powerless they are many have been killed or does that do come back will never want to go back to the island so the island was named **Mirage Island. **The main reason why it was called that was because the island itself is always moving to different locations if it's found they find **Fairies**, **Vampires**, **Werewolves**, **Demons**, **Gods**, **Phoenixes** and lastly **Dragons**. When the humans that returned from the island returned to their homelands they told their leaders what to expect if you go to the island so most leaders decided it was best to avoid going to the island so they made a law to avoid going to Mirage Island but there was some that ignored the law and still went but those that went never returned.

In this particular day a woman could be seen walking through a jungle that seems to have no end to it also doesn't help that she can't see where she's going since the fog makes it hard to see, if humans would've known she's here they all would've thought that the woman is insane but since she doesn't know anything about this world to her it's just a regular island. The albino woman can charm any gender with her beauty to look at her with lust or envy her name is **Lilith Lucifuge **she has white colored hair that reaches her back which she lets loose has grey colored eyes wearing a kimono that struggles to hide her voluptuous body. The kimono color is black with some purple flowers on it, the sash is color blue on the sleeves you could see some white frills and on her left hip is a black sword called Elucidator.

It has been five hours since she came to this world and so far she hates it no matter how much she walks there doesn't seem to be an end to the forest if that's not bad enough to annoy her she could swear she hears laughing at her misfortune. She usually has more tolerance but for some reason she can't use her magic it's like something is preventing her to use it and every time she tried to fly the gravity around her gets heavier so she has to get down before it crushes her. She's losing her patience the more she goes deeper to the jungle the more she hears laughter but even if her magic is blocked at least she still has her sword. Lilith is forced to jump backwards to avoid being squished by whatever landed where she was just standing and because of that there's a cloud of smoke covering the being but she can make out a human like silhouette with horns growing out of its head and by the aura surrounding it feels like it can give her a good fight but she also wants to ask how to get out of this jungle. She can also tell it's muscular but doesn't want to assume the gender since it can also be a woman that are of a warrior race that don't depend on man like the amazons.

When the smoke settles down she can see it's a tan seven foot male with green eyes and slicked back green hair. He's wearing a black leather jacket not zipped up so she can see a white skull tattoo on where his heart is located also he has black leather pants on his left hand he has a black sword tattoo and on his right hand he has a black battle axe tattoo. She can also see a fang coming out of his left side of his mouth even with the scowl on his face right now even though she hasn't done anything to him since all she has done is get lost in this endless jungle. His horns are about five inches long that are pointed upwards the top is spiraled while the bottom is smooth and the color of his horn is black.

"Who are you and why are you in this island" asked the nameless man.

**Sorry it took so long to update it's just that trying to create the story for how Lilith and Igneel is more harder than I thought for me I have all the ideas when Natsu is born with all the way to oracion seis first appear but I want to create a little story so you guys can understand how his parents met but I'm getting some ideas thanks to reading other fanfics I can't name them all since their is a lot most I have favorited and followed their stories. Also I understand that the Lucifuge clan served the Lucifer clan but it sounds weird if Lilith last name is Lucifer since that's also her older brother name besides I'm going to change a little Grayfia last name since I want to make it that her father is a devil that betrayed them that is why she wont be with Sirzech since no other devils wants her to be with their leader so she will be a devil hated by most except the Gremory and the Sitri clan. Also thanks for the review on what I'm doing wrong and how to improve it Veldora Dragneel, Efthee, MrSunshine744, and guest I will keep trying to improve so don't hesitate to keep telling me what I'm doing wrong I want to keep improving to make it better to read. I'm going to make it at least five to six chapters on Lilith before Natsu is born. Fairy tail and High school dxd don't belong to me but everyone knows that but still going to say it to avoid copyrights Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm going to have to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while its just that when I was writing it I didn't planned it or anything I just put whatever pop into my head but than when I updated into the story than read it again I realized I could have put more and made it better so im going to make a new fanfic story but this is the preview of how Igneel and my Oc Lilith meet also the struggle they went through to be together I'm planning on making it to be at least ten to twenty chapters long only. The only difference I'm going to make it so that during the time they meet it's taboo to fall in love with someone from another race for example (_dragons cant fall in love with devils or gods cant fall in love with humans)_ you get what I mean so I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the Fanfic so if you have something can you PM me it would really help since after I'm done with this story than I plan to make it like it was suppose to with Natsu being the protagonist. Since it was my first time making it I'm not that bummed out that it was horrible everyone makes mistake but the next one I hope to make it better for everyone since after I read it again it made me think did I really not double check my mistakes so if anyone plans to help me be a beta test it would mean the world to me for help. Also for those that like to read stories with lemons on it I do plan on asking help on other authors that have made them already to help me out since i can't do them. So for those that have Favorited or Followed this story I'm sorry your going to have to wait since I want to fix my mistakes and start all over just that Natsu isn't born in the next story yet so i would hope you guys have patient for it since it will revolve on his parents after I'm done it's going to be Natsu that's the main protagonist and how it was supposed to go since I didn't plan anything I got sidetracked a lot so hope you guys like my next story that I plan to make.**


End file.
